Yuki Nonaka
Yuki Nonaka is a member of the Hero Tribe and a childhood friend of Basara Tojo. She is one of the observers watching Mio Naruse and belongs to the same class as Basara and Mio in Hijirigasaka Academy, where she's the Class Representative. Yuki is the sister of Kurumi Nonaka and one of the main female protagonists of the series. Appearance Yuki is a young, teenager with a slim yet endowed build. She sports a light blue, neck length hair that has a braid placed on her right side of her face and a longer portion of hair placed on the her left. She also has a strand of hair that is slightly raised but goes downwards located on the top of her head. Yuki has yellow eyes and long eyelashes. She also wears a white hairband. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a black collar and cuffs that both have white stripes. An orange tie hangs from the ends of her collar which is sewn in lower than the edges. Below this is a short, black skirt with a white stripe and maroon shoes. Yuki chooses to complete this using long, black socks with a white stripe which wraps around her calves. Her combat outfit is made up of navy blue tights attached to a white skirt around her main body with black arm/leg warmers which is often covered up by her spirit sword armor. Personality Yuki is usually calm and gives off a very relaxed air, and is proper of her actions. However, she displays a different side whenever she's around Basara, like being intimate and displaying loneliness. Being a member of the Hero Clan who is sent by "the village" to watch over Mio, she is dedicated with her role, even going as far as telling Basara that she wont show mercy on killing the future Demon Lord if she makes her surroundings dangerous, even if Basara would come to hate her. Yuki speaks with an Osaka dialect. History Nothing is much known about her past, except that it is revealed that Yuki is the young girl that appears in Basara's dream, an incident that happened 5 years ago. Plot Observing the Target One night, Yuki is having a conversation with someone over the phone, saying that there are no changes on the "observation target's" surroundings, and she will continue to monitor them, and ends the call. She utters to herself that she cannot risk on coming in contact with them imprudently, and if she comes into contact with them, she needs to stay Basara away from Mio, then proceeds on uttering the young Hero's name. Start of a New Term She accepts taking care of Basara as the class representative. She then calls out to Basara, and proceeds on hugging him. She then asks Basara if he had forgotten her, but it turns out otherwise. Later after school, she walks with Basara, and the two heads on a cafe. There, she squeezes with Basara on his seat, saying that it would be much better if no one will hear what they would talk about. Getting down to their business, Basara asks Yuki what they want to talk about, and she mentions about Mio. She tells Basara to stay away from the future Demon Lord because he and Jin would be involved. Basara just dismisses her warning, but she still persists, and speaks of the incident 5 years ago. Later, she insists that Basara hasn't done anything wrong, and whatever people may say, Basara is the one who rescued her. After their conversation in the cafe, she thanks Basara. She then adds that she cannot see them winning against the Demons who are after Mio. Basara tells her that it's okay as long as they don't lose, but Yuki, with now wearing a serious face, says that it's impossible, since the power of the Demon Lord is on Mio, low-class Demons will come to the town. She adds that if Mio continues on making her surroundings dangerous, "the village" would make her an "elimination target" from being an "observation target right away, and when that time comes, even if Basara would come to hate her, she will kill Mio, then walks away. Abilities & Powers As a part of the Hero Tribe, the humans that can oppose Demons, Yuki possesses superhuman powers and has the same ability as do what most other Heroes, including being able to summon a spirit sword and manipulating the weapons energy to form armor around her limbs. Yuki is a Skill type fighter with abilities on a B+ rank and uses the spirit sword Sakuya. She easily defeated Mio, easily blocking and dodging her magic when the two engaged in battle, with using a single slash alone from her sword. Weapons Sakuya: A legendary spirit sword used by Yuki. Relationships Basara Toujou She has feelings for Basara. As stated by Mio, she and Basara are childhood friends, and even got on an incident 5 years ago. Gallery Shin 1mai Maou no Keiyakusha Intro bg3.jpg Shin tff35d1a4aaac02cb834.jpeg Shin we2c800c80d11bb32cde.jpg Shin z0c04f55d81b5.jpg Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Intro bg20.jpg Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Intro bg22.jpg Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha t25 (105).jpg Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha t25 (122).jpg Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha t25 (128).jpg !1url.jpg ywaya (175).jpg z (45g).jpg External links * http://shinmaimaou.wikia.com/wiki/Yuki_Nonaka Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Knights Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors